1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf putting training apparatus and devices that guide and train a golfer in achieving a desirable golf putting stroke with a putter so as to achieve a straight line properly elevated putter position with respect to its engagement with a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior apparatus and devices of this type have employed track-like guides in which a putter and/or its shaft are engaged in a device movable along a track or similar guide such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,084,901 to Eisenberg and 2,203,736 to Hall.
Other training devices in which a putter head or its shaft is provided with guiding members or tracks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,842 to Woerner, 4,437,669 to Pelz, and 4,620,708 to Meyer, et al.
In the Eisenberg patent, parallel spaced arcuate tracks movably position a carriage in which a putter head and shaft are positioned. In the Hall patent, an elongated bar has a spool-like member slidable therealong to form parallel flanges between which the shaft of a putter is positioned. The Woerner patent provides an elongated transversely flat guide bar 10 having a straight edge 12 and means for supporting the same in elevated relation to the supporting surface. A putter shaft is moved along the straight edge of the bar to guide the putter. The Pelz patent has a pair of parallel arcuate guides between which the head of a putter is positioned for movement relative thereto and the Meyer, et al. patent has a pair of parallel straight guide rails and a pair of spaced flexible cords extending outwardly from the ends thereof to form a guide for the head of a putter.